Fatal Fury
by AnimeFanatic2
Summary: What happens when Pettigrew never had existed? What happens if there is no Hogwarts? Read and find out. Mostly Action/ Adventure with a tad bit of Romance


Name: Fatal Fury  
  
Chapter Title: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Summary: What happens when Pettigrew never had existed? What happens if there is no Hogwarts? Read and find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they are all property of J. K. Rowling.  
  
"Come on father!" A ten year old boy yelled from the boat. The boy had untidy hair and emerald eyes. Yes, he is none other than Harry Potter. Harry's mother died at his birth so he never had a chance to know her, although James always said she was the most wonderful person in the world. Standing beside Harry was his brother Ron Potter. Ron was adopted by James out of sympathy. Ron was lost in a floo powder accident and now, he looked at James as his father. Harry and Ron always got along and felt like real blood brothers. An elderly man at about his fifties grabbed Harry and Ron by the shoulders. When they looked up, they saw none other than Albus Dumbledore, their father's teacher, smiling upon them.  
  
James was surrounded by several children. "Will you buy a flower?" A girl asked. She had bushy hair, cinnamon brown eyes, and was about Harry and Ron's age. She held out a basket full of flowers and James pulled out a rose and smelled it. Then, out of instinct, he felt a presence behind him. A group of men popped out of the limo and ran towards James with their wands out. All of them each muttered a different hex and charm. Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore ran as fast as they could off the boat to get to James. James dodged all the spells thrown at him and pulled out his own wand and muttered something. The ground below James cracked and a tornado formed of wind, fire, water, electricity, and dirt formed around him. James, with the bewitched tornado moved violently around the attackers and they all flew into the air seriously injured.  
  
The kids who were around James before surrounded him again. They kept the same line "Wow Mister, will you teach us that?" James smiled around them. "Ah, James, you have not disappointed me." A man within the shadows yelled out towards him. "Lucius, come out here and fight like a man!" James yelled. "Children, get out of here, you are in danger." James said gently to them, but they wouldn't let go. No matter how badly he wanted to fight Lucius, he couldn't harm the children. "Ha-ha! You can't use the Naturmus- ken on me with the children around you." Lucius laughed at James's glare. James forced a punch on Lucius even with the children on him, but with the extra weight, he couldn't get to him fast enough. Lucius jumped twenty feet into the air and pulled out his wand. The children that were once holding James left immediately. "Avada Kedavra!" Lucius yelled. James screamed in horror as his life was dragged away from him. James fell to the ground lifeless.  
  
"Father," Harry and Ron yelled, tears in their eyes. They couldn't believe their beloved father had lost in battle and died. Lucius quickly drove away in his limo before Dumbledore could do anything. Dumbledore stared in sorrow at the death of his disciple caused by his other disciple.  
  
James's funeral was quite large; Harry and Ron were surprised at how popular their father was. Most of the people were either people who had lost to James in a wizards duel, or were James's fellow students. After the funereal, Dumbledore walked by the ocean side. "Harry, Ron, you now need to go on your own journey. You shall both learn from experience the effects of dueling and the pain it can cause. My teachings shall be quite futile as my sources tell me Lucius is now gathering spells from all over the world. You both shall take different paths and learn different things, if you want to avenge your father's death, train, within ten years, we shall all meet back here, and I shall choose the one who shall learn the secret spell passed on through the centuries." With that, Dumbledore left without one more word and disappeared.  
  
Harry and Ron shook hands and left their separate ways… 


End file.
